Earth-S
* The Federal States Building in Washington D.C. was destroyed with a bomb, in the spring of 1941. * New York City was attacked by a column of armored tanks, with massive destruction and civilian casualties, in the summer of 1941. * The Shuker Hotel skyscraper, in one big city, was destroyed with multiple pre-planted charges, by a gang of Nazi agents, in the summer of 1941. End of History During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Earth-S was effectively merged with Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Four, and Earth-X to form one composite universe. It was restored to the Multiverse by the events of Convergence. | PointsOfInterest = Cities: A significant number of American cities existed uniquely on Earth-S, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-Two. Examples include: * Fawcett City Nations: A significant number of modern nations existed uniquely on Earth-S, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-Two. Examples include: * Europe: ** Adolfuss, briefly a dictatorship. ** Grafstan, a monarchy striving to become a democracy ** Sylvania, an ancient mountain kingdom, long-time location of the legendary "Silver Slippers" ** Yugovania, a small nation wracked by severe postwar food shortages * South America: ** Rinaldo, a republic. Rinaldo's embassy in the USA was blown up in 1941. Secret Kingdoms and Lost Civilizations A significant number of alien outposts, secret kingdoms, and lost civilizations, some populated and some not, existed uniquely on Earth-S, and many of these had no direct counterparts on "nearby" parallel worlds such as Earth-One or Earth-Two. Examples include: * In the African jungle, 20 days travel inland from the Gold Coast, beyond the River of Skulls, is an unexplored region in which prehistoric giant rhinos and mammoths, monstrously large snakes, and gigantic frogs all live, alongside 15-foot-tall gorillas and 12-foot-tall men. In this area, sparrows grow as big as turkeys, and eagles grow as big as dive bombers. Some modern African elephants, not mammoths, also inhabit the region, and grow to be much larger than ordinary African elephants. More significantly, the legendary Elephants' Graveyard is in one remote part of this unexplored area. * In the Brazilian jungle, 15 days march inland from Rio de Janeiro, near the Great Mountain, a Forgotten World with populations of many long-extinct plant and animal species, discovered by Bill Watkins in 1948. * In the Wartz Forest of Middle Europe, the Fortress of Freedom, founded in 1450 by Kroza, the leader of the Kroza Rebellion. This stone fortress sat unmolested for 500 years, until 1950, when another peasant rebellion overthrew the tyrannical rule of Kroza VIII. * In the South Pacific, until at least the early 1940s, there was an isolated Land of the Amazons. * In the South Pacific, according to legend, and a map in the possession of Captain O'Casey of the "Starfish", the Lost City of Kazar, and all its riches, could be found. Astronomy: Several of the planets in the Earth-S universe are very different from their counterparts in other "nearby" universes such as Earth-Two or Earth-One. Examples include: * Earth-S-Twin: ** In 1949, a near-identical copy of planet Earth was discovered, by Professor Jimson, using a special infra-red telescope. This planet was nearly invisible, and on a collision course with Earth-S, until Captain Marvel placed it in orbit around a distant star. This planet and its people had a history that very closely paralleled that of Earth-S, with a few notable exceptions: *** The North Pole was first explored in the late 1940s, by Sir Struthers, rather than in 1909, by Admiral Byrd. *** Woolly Mammoths roamed the Arctic, but dogs and cats were extinct. *** Antarctica was populated, and spaceships were in widespread use for commercial travel. *** George Washington was currently the president of America, and Julius Caesar currently ruled Rome. *** Neanderthal men, Vikings, Roman soldiers, and 1949-style civilians all lived in the same city. *** Firearms had not been invented. * Mars: ** In the late 1940s, a group of Martians attempted to conquer Earth. They covered the western half of the United States with a green substance that appeared to be mold or a bacterial colony, but was actually solidified energy. * Saturn: ** In 1940 Captain Marvel discovered an enslaved population of humans on Saturn, and freed them from an invasion of enslaving aliens. After this the Saturnian humans began the long hard task of rebuilding their civilization. * Venus: ** In Earth-S history, the planet Venus was explored and colonized by Dr. Thaddeus Bodog Sivana, some time before 1940. *** Sivana established a spaceship base and a palace, and crowned his daughter, Beautia, the Empress of Venus. *** Sivana once exported six rocketshipsful of Venusian wildlife, including bulletproof sabretooth tigers, prehistoric elephants, giant horned crocosaurs, and the gorillion (a hybrid gorilla-lion centaur), to Earth, where he displayed them in a traveling circus. ** Venus is also the birthplace of international criminal mastermind Mister Mind, and is home to several species of brainless night-crawlers, slugs, and maggots. | Residents = * Shazam * Marvel Family ** Captain Marvel ** Mary Marvel ** Captain Marvel, Jr. ** Lieutenant Marvels *** Fat Marvel *** Hill Marvel *** Tall Marvel * The Squadron of Justice ** Spy Smasher ** Bulletman ** Bulletgirl ** Ibis the Invincible ** Mister Scarlet ** Pinky * Commando Yank * Devil's Dagger * Golden Arrow * Kid Eternity * Lance O'Casey * Minute-Man * Phantom Eagle Science The properties of matter, laws of physics, and principles of chemistry were very different on Earth-S from those of our own world. Extreme Chemistry * 1945, Sivana's Laugh Lotion, * 1947, Adam Atomme's "Atomic Pills," "Atomic Toothache Drops," "Atomic Insect Spray," "Atomic Breakfast Cerial," "Atomic Soap," "Atomic Acid," and other "Atomic" products, * 1949, The Periodic Table of Earth-S contains at least three additional elements: Shazamium, Sivanium, and Marvelium, each of which has some truly remarkable properties. Improbable Physics * 1941, Sivana's intangibility-enabling formula, a mathematical formula of his own invention, that he could recite to control the density of his own body's atoms. * 1943, Sivana's Time Pills enabled him to revisit the past and return to the present. * 1950, Sivana's Heavy Gravity device, Mad Medicine * 1940, Sivana's Memory Mangler, * 1940, Aloysius Lake's Hypnotizing Machine, * 1941, Sivana's "Fountain Of Youth Water", * 1941, Sivana's first person-shrinking formula, and its antidote, both were skin-contact-activated drugs * 1941, Sivana's Life Force Induction approach to super-monster building, * 1949, Sivana's Dwindle Wafers, his second person-shrinking formula, * 1949, Sivana's "Bio-Fission" device, for creating duplicates of himself, Unorthodox Engineering Many devices, gadgets, and vehicles were built on Earth-S that could never have been built or made to work on our own world. Vehicles * 1940, Armstrong's Gyro-Sub, * 1941, Sivana's super-powered airplane, with jet impulse motors, * 1940, Sivana's fleet of interplanetary spaceships, ** 1941, Sivana's streamlined interplanetary rocketship, with zirconium-steel plating, * 1941, Sivana's super-powered exoskeleton, Weapons * 1940, Sivana's "Atom Smasher" explosive device, * 1940, Sivana's weather-controlling machine, * 1941, Sivana's paralyzing gas, Sensors, Computers, Communications * 1940, Sivana's "Radio-Silencer" ray, * 1941, Sivana's Ultra-Frequency Oscillator, (it canceled out the sound of his enemy's magic word), | Notes = * In 1972, to take advantage of nostalgic interest in Captain Marvel, DC Comics leased Fawcett Publication's stable of comic book characters (who had not been published since 1953) for appearances in new stories (and reprints). The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Index and Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium would establish that these characters were dispersed through DC's multiverse with the Marvel family going to Earth-S, the "funny animal" characters such as Captain Marvel Bunny going to Earth-C-Plus. This implied that licensed characters got their own realities. * When Fawcett left comics publishing in 1953, they sold a handful of their characters (including Ozzie and Babs and Young Eagle) to Charlton Comics. These features are not considered as happening on Earth-S or Earth-C-Plus, but it is possible (but not confirmed) they may have happened on Earth-Four. * In 1977, it was revealed that (former Quality Comics character) Kid Eternity (and related characters) also lived on Earth-S. * Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium noted two Captain Thunder realties: Earth-Forty and Earth-276. * A hypertime reality very similar to Earth-S was visited by the Flash and Atom of Earth-898. Its relationship to the original Earth-S is unknown. * A seemingly similar universe, Earth-5, was part of the post-Infinite Crisis Multiverse. Likewise, Earth 5 in the post-Flashpoint Multiverse also is similar to Earth-S. | Trivia = | Links = *Earth-S timeline by Blaklion *Earth-S timeline at the Five Earths Project (Note: contains some data from fan fiction) *Earth-S character indexes at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * }}